


The weird gift

by Olivehouis, Tainamoniques



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivehouis/pseuds/Olivehouis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainamoniques/pseuds/Tainamoniques
Summary: Se tornou um hábito que as raposas passem todos os natais juntos. Nos últimos anos, esses momentos se tornaram importantes para todos do grupo. E isso inclui Kevin e Aaron, que estão mantendo um relacionamento em segredo. Entretanto, durante à noite, um presente pessoal demais é entregue por engano para um deles e é o suficiente para trazer muitas confissões à tona.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), David Wymack & The Foxes, Kevin Day & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day & David Wymack, Kevin Day & Neil Josten, Kevin Day & Nicky Hemmick, Kevin Day & Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Kudos: 12





	The weird gift

**Author's Note:**

> Sim. Estou apaixonada por esse casal. 
> 
> Espero que gostem.

Naquele primeiro natal em que passamos com a formação das 9 raposas, tudo foi uma confusão. Andrew internado e Neil no ninho. O restante das raposas divididos. No ano seguinte, mesmo com outras pessoas envolvidas no time, Allison, Renee e Dan quiseram criar novas memórias sobre esta data e decidiram que deveríamos passar um natal todos juntos. Ou seja, nós 9 da formação do ano anterior, mais o que pode ser chamado de “apoio e extensão” do time - ou seja, meu pai, Abby e Besty. 

Em todos esses anos, os “adultos” e responsáveis participaram apenas do momento do jantar, indo embora assim que ele estivesse terminado. Em seguida, nós curtíamos de um jeito que apenas as raposas conseguiam fazer. Como passamos a nos sentir cada vez mais confortáveis uns na presença dos outros, haviam brincadeiras, jogos e até mesmo casais sendo formados.

Casais como Neil e Andrew se mostravam, aos poucos, mais próximos e deixaram que os demais se aproximassem deles. Renee e Allison, em um desses natais juntos, deram a notícia de que estavam em um relacionamento. Matt e Dan nos contaram quando decidiram casar. 

Foram dias bem divertidos e sempre passamos o feriado em uma casa no campo, para alegria de Neil - que parece se sentir seguro em lugares assim. Para Neil, o natal passou a ser um momento de estar com a família, e por isso sempre tentamos estar todos juntos. 

Diferentemente dos anos anteriores, agora o natal será diferente. 

Andrew e Neil estão morando juntos e quase todos insistiram que o natal deveria ser comemorado na casa dos dois.

Infelizmente, eu não teria como participar por conta das obrigações com o time que assinei contrato. Eles querem que os jogadores participem de um jantar beneficente justamente no dia em que o natal será comemorado pelo time, que é, no caso, na noite do dia 24 de dezembro. 

Quase todos do time aceitaram tranquilamente que eu não poderia participar, mas que chegaria no final do dia 25 para ver os que ainda estariam na casa de Andrew e Neil. Apenas duas pessoas que não gostaram muito disso: meu pai e Aaron Minyard.

Sobre o meu pai não há muito o que explicar. Estamos tentando estabelecer um relacionamento desde que ele soube que é meu pai, e os feriados são datas importantes que tentamos manter - principalmente depois que eu me formei e entrei na liga profissional. 

Já quanto ao Aaron… é com isso que as coisas ficam complicadas.

Temos um relacionamento e o mantemos em segredo nos últimos dois anos. Tudo começou quando eu ainda estava na faculdade. Próximo à minha saída do time, ele estava bêbado e criou coragem para se declarar para mim. Eu, eufórico com a notícia, fiz a única coisa em que conseguia pensar: beijei-o.

O meu primeiro ano na liga profissional foi complicado. Apesar de eu ser um nome conhecido no esporte, tive que me dedicar muito para conseguir o destaque que tinha na liga universitária. Havia pouco tempo fora das quadras, e apesar de eu amar o esporte, eu estava sempre longe da pessoa que eu amo.

Aaron, no seu último ano escolar, entendia minha rotina e nunca tentou me cobrar mais tempo ou dedicação. Só que eu sabia o quanto a distância era difícil para ele, porque ela era difícil para mim também.

Então ele se formou e não precisávamos mais ter encontros furtivos sempre que eu ia até Palmetto. Desde sua formatura, ele me visita sempre que consegue tempo livre e eu faço o mesmo em dias sem jogos. 

Conseguimos, dessa forma, manter o segredo sobre o nosso relacionamento.

Não sei se algum dos nossos amigos seria contra. Não sei, também, o porquê de mantermos segredo sobre isso. Dan e Matt namoram. Andrew e Neil namoram. Nicky tem o Erik. Até mesmo Allison e Renee encontraram o amor e estão felizes juntas. Por que nós dois não poderíamos deixar claro o que sentimos?

Mas eu queria, mesmo sendo escondido, passar esse feriado com o meu namorado. 

Passei semanas tentando me livrar da obrigação de ir no jantar beneficente. Argumentei com todos que pude e justifiquei que precisava estar com minha família. Apelei para a importância do meu nome no esporte e o quanto eu rendo para o time anualmente. Posso não ser o capitão do time, mas é muito óbvio que sou o mais importante para eles. Quando estava com os corvos e até mesmo com as raposas, não me importava de mostrar o quão importante eu era para os outros. Mas, atualmente, não gosto mais de fazer isso.

Só que passar esse dia com o Aaron e com a família que criamos com o time, era muito mais importante do que qualquer jantar beneficente que surgisse. 

Apelei para todos a quem tive acesso, sem deixar que nenhuma das raposas ficasse sabendo. Não queria dar esperança para meu namorado sobre minha possível presença no jantar, e mantive segredo até mesmo quando me ligaram, no dia 23 de dezembro, para dizer que eu havia conseguido ser liberado do jantar beneficente. 

Logo após a ligação com essa notícia, recebi uma ligação de Aaron. Ele queria saber se eu poderia passar os dias após o natal com ele, já que na noite de natal estaríamos separados pela primeira vez desde o início do relacionamento. Não sei exatamente como surgiu a ideia, mas não contei para ele que iria poder participar do jantar das raposas. Decidi fazer uma surpresa.

Seus presentes de natal já estavam comprados e só falta embalá-los. Eu iria poder beijar meu namorado na noite de natal e fazer ele feliz, mesmo que fosse em segredo. Então, mandei uma mensagem para Andrew informando que eu iria para sua casa a tempo do jantar. Ele não responde, mas isso é o seu normal.

Decido, então, arrumar minha mala e preparar os presentes do meu namorado. Assim que o dia amanhecer, pegarei a estrada para chegar antes dele na casa do irmão. 

Irei entregar dois presentes para o Aaron. Um deles é para que ele abra na frente de todos (assim como os todos os demais irão receber um presente - ideia da Allison de que todos devem dar presente para todos) e outro para que ele abra quando estiver apenas comigo. Coloco os dois presentes em caixas do mesmo tamanho, e uso o mesmo papel de embrulho nelas. Para não me confundir na hora, anoto o seu nome em cima da que ele deverá abrir em público, e deixo a outra sem nenhuma informação. 

Na manhã seguinte, ligo para ele assim que acordo e reclamo sobre o quanto eu desejo estar com ele e o quanto esse jantar beneficente será chato. Ele ri e diz que está tudo bem, que me verá na noite seguinte e que depois vamos passar alguns dias isolados do mundo, aproveitando apenas nós dois.

Quando chego na casa de Andrew e Neil, não há ninguém além deles. Eles preparam um café e ficamos conversando sobre como está sendo no time em que cada um de nós joga. Somos os únicos que deram sequência à vida profissional, e costumamos nos encontrar mais do que as outras raposas, já que, inclusive, jogamos contra em alguns momentos. Acho legal que sempre que podem, Neil ou Andrew acompanham os jogos um do outro. Para eles, serem um casal nunca foi um problema na carreira profissional, pois eles não deixaram que fosse assim.

Depois do café, coloco os presentes embaixo da árvore e em seguida escondo o outro presente de Aaron no quarto em que eu e ele iremos dividir (não que realmente vamos dividir um quarto, mas nele iremos deixar nossas coisas. Sempre que estamos todas as raposas reunidas, dificilmente algum de nós dorme). 

Andrew me encontra no quarto, e traz em suas mãos um embrulho de presente. Ele joga na minha direção e eu, por instinto, o pego antes que acerte meu rosto.

\- Seu presente de mim e do Neil.

Ele, então, sai do quarto. Sozinho, abro o embrulho e estranho ao ver uma camiseta.

Ela é preta, com a estampa de um gato siamês. Há um balão de fala acima da cabeça do gato e está escrito “Eu tenho muito tesão por você”. 

Olho na direção em que Andrew saiu e em seguida encaro a frase estampada na camiseta. Essa foi a frase que o Aaron me disse, bêbado, antes que eu o beijasse pela primeira vez.

Como Andrew poderia saber disso?

Deixo a camiseta dentro da minha mala e vou até a cozinha. Andrew e Neil estão conversando baixinho enquanto preparam algo para o almoço. Ao me ouvirem chegar, os dois se viram. Eles usam camisetas iguais. As duas são pretas, com o desenho de uma raposa com balão de fala acima da cabeça. Na camiseta dos dois está escrito “Isso não significa que eu não chuparia você.”

Tenho vontade de perguntar o que isso significa, mas também tenho medo da resposta que pode vir.

\- Você não vai usar a sua? - Neil pergunta, rindo.

\- Eu devo?

\- Claro. Eu tive essa ideia e o Andrew concordou. Todos vão ganhar uma camiseta personalizada.

\- Eu quero saber o que significa as frases nelas? - Me apoio na ilha da cozinha deles. Andrew coloca as mãos nos bolsos e me encara. Essa é sua resposta padrão para muitas coisas.

Neil, por outro lado, sorri para o namoro de um jeito envergonhado.

\- Você vai descobrir mais tarde, quando todos tiverem suas camisetas.

Concordo com a cabeça e decido deixar o assunto de lado.

Após o almoço e o banho, visto a camiseta por baixo de um casaco. 

Aaron me enviou mensagem avisando que logo chegaria na casa do irmão e perguntando como estavam os preparativos para o jantar com o time. Respondi dizendo que estavam cansativos e que queria estar com ele. 

A medida em que as raposas vão chegando, elas vão recebendo camisetas personalizadas dos anfitriões. Allison e Renee recebem uma com estampa de cachorrinho fofo escrita “Eu salvaria você de um ataque zumbi.”

Dan e Matt, quando chegam, recebem as suas. Elas trazem a estampa de um lobo branco bem fofo, com a frase “Quando se namora na faculdade, tem que aproveitar cada momento do dormitório vazio”.

Comecei a perceber que as frases poderiam representar algo que foi dito por um deles em algum momento do relacionamento. A de Renee e Allison é apenas fofa, o que indica que foi Andrew que escolheu. Sua amizade com Renee o impede de expor qualquer coisa do relacionamento das duas. A frase de Dan e Matt é algo que eles levavam ao pé da letra durante os anos de faculdade, e que, também, foi aconselhado ao Neil no início do seu relacionamento.

A camiseta de Nicky e Erik foi a melhor que vimos, e a mais emotiva. Nicky chorou quando viu e abraçou Neil. Andrew, mais de lado, apenas observou enquanto o primo vestia a camiseta preta, com estampa de sorvete. A bola do sorvete tem as cores do arco-íris. E a frase que estampa a camiseta do casal é “O armário tem poeira e eu tenho rinite.”

Sim. Esses dois se superaram na criatividade.

\- Você se lembrou da história! - Nicky grita para o primo, enquanto que abraça o marido. Andrew dá de ombros e Nicky se vira para nós, com a intenção de explicar. - Quando conheci o Erik, eu questionei se sua família sabia que ele é gay e a sua resposta foi justamente a frase da minha camiseta.

Ele comemora, todo animado.

Então, com isso, confirma para mim a teoria de que cada camiseta é uma frase que represente o casal. Sendo bem sincero, eu não quero saber o significado e nem o contexto da frase de Andrew e Neil. E ninguém perguntou sobre a minha. O que é muito bom, e eu ainda não tive oportunidade e nem coragem de perguntar ao Andrew como ele sabe.

Mas é o Andrew. Ele é observador. Dificilmente algo passaria por ele. Não sei como me iludi por tanto tempo acreditando que ele não saberia que estou em um relacionamento com o seu irmão.

\- Agora que sabemos o significado da frase dos dois, está na hora de vocês explicarem que história é essa aí - Allison sorri para Andrew e Neil, que estão parados ao lado um do outro. Neil segura a mão do namorado e sorri para ele. Andrew, sendo Andrew, revira os olhos, mas dá um leve sorriso para o namoro. 

Todos presentes começam a reclamar que eles precisam explicar, mas nenhum dos dois fala nada.

O barulho da chegada de um carro faz com que Andrew dê de ombros, e com isso finaliza o assunto “eles”. 

Além disso, o barulho de um carro indica que Aaron chegou. Ele não é o único faltando, mas meu pai, Betsy e Abby virão apenas momentos antes do horário do jantar. 

Não tentei esconder o meu carro estacionando-o longe da casa, então antes mesmo que ele saia do carro, deve saber que estou aqui. 

Nicky se apressa e abre a porta para receber o primo. Ele encara todos assim que cruza a porta, e fixa seu olhar em mim. Sua expressão é de surpresa e sinto vontade de rir disso. 

\- Oi - Aaron está com as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta de couro. 

\- Vou te ajudar a pegar sua bagagem no carro - Andrew se oferece. 

\- Não precisa. Kevin, vem me ajudar. - Ele, então, dá meia volta e anda até o carro. Me apresso para segui-lo. Quando chego em seu carro, Aaron está com o porta malas aberto e me esperando para ajudá-lo a retirar as duas malas e as sacolas com os presentes para as raposas.

\- Oi. - Sorrio para ele, que apenas me encara surpreso. Ele não diz nada, e após se certificar de que pegamos tudo, fecha o porta malas do carro e aciona o alarme. - Vem, me segue. 

Entro na casa e todos já se dispersaram, indo para a cozinha ajudar na preparação do jantar ou para arrumar os presentes embaixo da árvore. Vou em direção ao quarto em que minhas coisas estão e Aaron fecha a porta assim que entra depois de mim.

\- Você.

\- Eu - sorrio.

Me sento na cama e vejo ele colocar suas coisas no chão. Aaron coloca as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta novamente - algo que ele faz quando está nervoso. 

\- Por que você está aqui?

\- Porque eu queria estar com o meu namorado. - Falo baixinho. Ele sorri, se aproxima e passa os braços em torno de meu pescoço. 

\- Seu namorado gostou muito da surpresa. 

\- E eu gostei muito de ver meu namorado.

Aaron aproxima seu rosto do meu, e quando está quase me beijando, ele se afasta e me encara, sério.

\- Caramba, Day. Eu sempre soube que você é uma pessoa insensível, só que não imaginava quanto. E o seu evento beneficente?

Respiro fundo e fecho meus olhos.

Preferia um beijo ao invés de falar sobre um evento obrigatório do time. Mas nem tudo é como planejado, eu sei disso.

\- Eu participo de um desses pelo menos uma vez em cada mês. - Sorrio, provocando meu namorado. - Será que dessa vez eu não merecia um descanso disso tudo e uma noite para aproveitar a minha família?

Aaron dá de ombros e enrola meu cabelo em seus dedos. 

\- Eu acho - ele me encara a medida em que aproxima seu rosto do meu - que você tem todo o direito. E eu estava com saudade.

Ele sorri e me beija.

Barulhos no corredor próximo a porta do quarto em que estamos, faz com que o beijo seja algo muito rápido e pouco aproveitado. Não o suficiente para as semanas que passamos longe um do outro.

\- Temos que voltar lá com os outros. - Aaron segura minha mão e permanece assim até chegarmos na porta, onde ele então pega a sacola com os presente, retira um dos embrulhos de dentro dela e pisca para mim. Deve ser o meu presente. Ele o coloca dentro de sua mala e após isso, saímos do quarto.

Ajudo a organizar os presentes embaixo da árvore, que agora já está abarrotada de presentes. 

As horas seguintes passam muito rápido, principalmente por conta da preparação do jantar e da chegada dos que faltavam. Converso com meu pai sobre os times - tanto o meu quanto o seu - e em seguida sobre como estou, como está minha casa e se preciso que ele vá me visitar mais vezes. Quem diria que David Wymack fosse se tornar um pai atencioso e presente na vida do filho.

Durante o jantar, dei um jeito de me sentar entre meu pai e Aaron. Por baixo da mesa, seguro sua mão várias vezes, assim como também apoio minha mão em sua coxa e ele apoia a sua na minha. Nos últimos anos, coisas assim se tornaram comum entre nós dois e ninguém nunca reparou.

Entretanto, percebo que hoje Andrew está nos olhando com mais atenção do que normalmente. Aaron, sem saber que o irmão sabe sobre nós, não repara em nada. 

Após o jantar, vamos todos para a sala, onde nos sentamos em sofás e no chão. Há taças de vinho nas mãos de todos e a lareira está acesa.

Allison e Renee são as primeiras a entregar os presentes, sendo seguida por meu pai, Abby e Betsy. Nicky e Erik divertem todos com os presentes que compraram. Andrew e Neil, que deram as camisetas para todos, entregam apenas um presente para Aaron. Andrew me encara nesse momento, e percebo que em algum momento o irmão receberá uma camiseta igual a minha. Como estou usando uma jaqueta, Aaron ainda não viu a estampa. 

Aaron entrega seus presentes, e o último a receber algo sou eu. Quando abro o pacote, é uma raquete de exy de pelúcia. Olho para Aaron, que dá de ombros e sorri.

\- Você é tão viciado. A maior parte das vezes em que vi você, estava com uma raquete em mãos. Achei que seria adequado.

Todos começam a rir, inclusive eu. 

Achei fofo.

Com certeza vou deixar em meu quarto, ao lado da cama. Junto de onde fica o porta retrato com uma foto de nós dois.

Dan e Matt entregam os seus presentes e assim falta apenas eu.

Quando entrego todos os meus presentes, fica sobrando um embrulho embaixo da árvore e imagino que seja a camiseta de Aaron que faça par com a minha.

Observo enquanto todos abrem seus presentes, mas um grito de Nicky chama minha atenção. Ele está olhando para o que Aaron ganhou.

Aaron fica vermelho muito rapidamente e Nicky continua rindo alto.

Todos ficaram curiosos sobre o motivo para isso.

\- O que você ganhou do Kevin? - Allison pergunta, curiosa.

Sem nem pestanejar, Aaron dá uma resposta.

\- Um vibrador personalizado. - Assim que ele responde, Aaron me encara, percebendo que pode ter falado demais.

Me jogo para trás, caindo deitado no tapete da sala. 

Droga.

Eu me confundi com os pacotes de presente.

Esse era para ele ter recebido quando estivéssemos sozinhos. 

Ele não pode ler o bilhete que tem junto!

\- Veio um bilhete - Allison grita animada, trazendo a tona mais humilhação para mim. - “Use sempre que sentir minha falta. K.”

Todos ficam em silêncio na sala, até que uma risadinha escapa do meu pai. 

Olho para Aaron, que continua extremamente vermelho.

\- Foi só uma brincadeira - falo, tentando aliviar a situação.

Andrew se levanta da poltrona que estava dividindo com Neil e pega o embrulho que havia ficado embaixo da árvore. Ele joga-o em direção ao irmão.

Aaron abre o embrulho e segura em mãos uma camiseta igual a minha. Andrew, então, se aproxima de mim e abre o zíper da minha jaqueta, para que todos vejam que são iguais.

\- Esse é meu presente de natal para vocês dois. Assumam logo o que esconderam por mais de 2 anos. Feliz natal. - E após dizer isso, ele volta a sentar ao lado do namorado. 

Todos permanecem em silêncio.

Me levanto e vou em direção ao quarto. Quando volto, todos permanecem no mesmo lugar. Aaron ainda segura a caixa do presente que eu dei - que, por acaso, é um vibrador personalizado feito em uma loja que usa o corpo dos compradores como molde (vergonhoso demais ter feito isso, mais ainda todos saberem que eu fiz) - e a camiseta que seu irmão deu. 

Entrego para ele a caixa que ele deveria abrir na frente de todos. Sorrio para ele, para que não fique com receio de mais uma surpresa como a anterior. 

Quando ele rasga o embrulho e abre a caixa, encontra uma caixa menor dentro dela. Nessa caixa há um anel. Por fora, ele tem escrito Minyard, e por dentro está escrito Day.

\- Agora que todos sabem, posso explicar esse presente de maneira adequada - começo, observando ele segurar o anel. Aaron, então, volta sua atenção para mim. Retiro, de dentro da camiseta, a corrente que estou usando. Nela há um anel semelhante ao que Aaron tem em suas mãos. - Tem meu nome escrito nesse anel, pois eu quero estar com você sempre, mesmo enquanto estivermos em cidades diferentes e ficando semanas sem nos ver. Eu sempre estou com você, porque eu amo você. 

Aaron, então, balança a cabeça concordando e retira do pescoço a corrente que sempre usa. Sabia que ele pensaria em usar o anel na corrente, por isso coloquei o meu em uma corrente.

Me aproximo para ajudá-lo com o fecho da corrente e quando termino, dou um beijo em seu pescoço.

Esqueço, por um momento, que não estamos sozinhos. Mas depois da humilhação de todos verem o vibrador personalizado, um beijo em meu namorado não é nada demais.

\- Olha bem o presente que eu te dei. Tem algo escondido nele - Aaron diz baixinho, antes que eu volte para onde estava sentado.

Pego a pelúcia no colo e a analiso atentamente. Observo que há um pequeno “bolsinho” nela. Aaron está me observando e sorri, me encorajando. Retiro o que tem dentro do bolsinho. É uma chave.

Olho para ele sem entender e ele apenas dá de ombros. Eu tenho uma cópia da chave do apartamento em que ele mora, então não faz muito sentido eu estar ganhando outra.

Todas as outras raposas já voltaram para conversas paralelas, então ninguém está prestando atenção mais em nós. 

Aaron pego o celular no bolso de sua calça e digita algo. Logo depois meu celular vibra, informando uma nova mensagem. É uma imagem, de um quarto que não conheço. Em seguida, há um pequeno texto: Meu novo quarto, em um apartamento mais próximo de você. A chave é para você ir lá sempre que quiser. Por favor. Vá muito. 

Sorrio para Aaron, que guarda o celular novamente no bolso.

\- Andrew - Aaron chama a atenção do irmão. - Posso saber sobre essa frase na minha camiseta?

Andrew olha para Neil, que ri baixinho.

\- Temos uma pequena história para falar sobre isso. - Neil começa. - Tudo começou com uma noite no Édens, pouco antes do Kevin se formar. Eu e Andrew estávamos conversando sobre eu saber ler lábios e ele apostou comigo. Vocês dois estavam sentados na nossa mesa, e nós dois tínhamos ido no bar pegar mais bebida. Enquanto esperávamos, Andrew apontou para vocês e disse algo como “aposto que Aaron está dizendo que o Kevin é um idiota”. Então, apostamos que se fosse isso, eu teria que ficar pelo menos 2 semanas sem correr de manhã e ficar até mais tarde dormindo com o Andrew. Mas se eu ganhasse, iria querer um beijo.

\- E acontece que, assim que o Neil reparou em vocês, ele me encarou surpreso e disse: na verdade, o Aaron acabou de dizer que tem sente tesão pelo Kevin. - Andrew faz uma careta para o irmão. - E com isso eu perdi uma aposta e tive que beijar na frente de um monte de pessoas. 

\- E você então não viu o que aconteceu logo depois do Aaron me falar aqui? - Questiono.

Andrew e Neil balançam a cabeça, negando.

Dou uma risada e olha para Aaron.

\- Ele me beijou. - Aaron dá de ombros.

Horas depois, todos cansados demais da noite que tivemos, encontram um lugar para dormir confortavelmente. Eu e Aaron nos deitamos na mesma cama, juntos e sem segredos pela primeira vez. Abraçando o corpo quente de meu namorado, sinto o cheiro de seu perfume ao aproximar meu rosto de seu pescoço.

Queria tanto que todos soubessem, que mesmo não tendo sido da maneira que tínhamos planejado, eu não poderia deixar de estar feliz.

Aaron está muito tempo em silêncio, dormindo, eu imagino. Eu não sei se sou capaz de dormir depois de tantas coisas que aconteceram nas últimas horas.

Porém, ao contrário do que eu imaginava, Aaron está acordado. Ele se mexe contra meu corpo, dá um beijo em meu ombro.

\- Eu quero que você vá morar comigo. - Sua voz é apenas um sussurro, do mesmo jeito que ouvi tantas vezes durante o tempo em que estamos juntos. 

\- Eu também quero. 

É isso que eu quero. Estar dividindo uma cama com ele. Não estar semanas sem poder vê-lo e ter apenas horas ou poucos dias para matar a saudade.

Quero não ter mais que sentir saudade.

Mas estar uma única tarde sem Aaron já é o suficiente para me fazer sentir saudade.

Acho que o nome disso é estar apaixonado.

**Author's Note:**

> Gostara? Tomara que sim.
> 
> Em meu perfil, há mais um conto Kevaaron e outros Andreil. Há, ainda, uma fic em desenvolvimento em que há tanto Andreil quanto Kevaaron.
> 
> Deem uma passadinha por lá e me falam feliz.
> 
> Caso tenham gostado, costumo sempre postar em meu tt quando escrevo um conto novo: @moniquestjosten
> 
> Ah, obrigada por terem lido!!


End file.
